


Caged In

by SecretMaker



Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, I think that's all the kinks?, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Subspace, Well that escalated quickly, it's a lot, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: Anonymous asked me for Rei domming Haru and a friend suggested a few kinks and well. Here we are.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Caged In

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough cock cages in fanfic. Why is that?

“Look at you,” Rei purred, and Haru shivered. “All pretty for me. Tied up like a little present.” The words seeped into Haru’s skin and made a home there, filling him with light and honey. He loved when Rei got like this, when he picked out Haru’s seams to replace what was inside with nothing but Rei, Rei, _Rei-_

“Rei,” Haru moaned when long, slender fingers trailed up his spine. The plug spreading him apart vibrated ever so softly, just enough to keep him worked up. His hands were tied above his head and his ankles spread with a bar, and, propped up on his knees with his face in the mattress, he had never felt so exposed. Or so loved.

“Now, now,” Rei tsked. “Is that what you call me?”

“No,” Haru muttered.

“What do you call me?” Haru thought about it for a moment. He could answer. It could be sweet and loving, if he answered. He would get everything he wanted, and then some.

But right now, he didn’t want that. What he wanted was to be denied, to be used, to be _hurt_.

So he stayed silent, long enough for the tension in the room to reach his breaking point.

“Oh, Haruka,” sighed Rei, and everything melted away. “I had hoped I could be nice to you today. But if you insist…”

The first touch of leather to Haru’s skin was a caress of water, of silk, of a kiss. Then the touch disappeared and there came a whistling and a crack and pain blossomed across Haru’s awareness. He cried out, not a word, not a name, but a base, instinctual sound.

“Count,” Rei ordered. Haru stayed silent. Rei stayed silent as well. A battle of wills, then, and Haru knew whose was the stronger.

“…One,” he whispered.

“I can’t hear you.” Oh, so it was to be like that. Rei usually let Haru get away with some of his bullshit, but apparently not today. He considered the pros and cons of being completely broken today, and decided that he had to work this week and it was better to leave the hard play for some other time. So he said, a little louder,

“One.”

“Good,” Rei murmured, and despite everything, the word warmed Haru to his core. Then came the whistle and the crack, and Haru was crying out again.

“Two!”

The thing about the crop was that it was so impersonal. Haru knew that it could be dangerous to use the hand, but if they had to use an implement, he generally preferred the paddles. The crop was for actual punishment, beyond just a reminder of where and to whom he belonged.

Much like the cage.

It wasn’t Haru’s first choice, this kink. He had hesitated at first. But when Rei had talked him through _why_ he wanted to try it, Haru couldn’t deny it sounded good. Better than good. To be owned by Rei in that manner, to belong to him so thoroughly, he could admit it was more than just a turn-on.

The next crack of the crop came down with scary accuracy right where the one before had been and Haru howled.

“Come back to me, pet,” Rei said. “Pretty little thing. Such a perfect little whore.”

Haru jerked, and grit out a “Three.” He craned his head around enough to see just the edge of Rei’s face. He got the feeling Rei was smiling.

“That’s it, slut,” Rei said. “My beautiful little pain-whore, you love this, don’t you? Don’t you?”

“Four! Yes!” Haru cried.

“Yes, what?” Haru was silent again. He wasn’t there yet, and they both knew it. Rei had more breaking to do, and Haru knew that was fine by Rei.

“Five! Six - _fuck_ \- seven!” Rei was relentless, whipping out three more blows in rapid succession until Haru was screaming out a “Ten!”

There was a pause that could have been a few seconds or could have been a few hours. Haru teetered on the edge of something more than just pleasure and pain and whatever he should call the shivers that wracked up and down his spine. Just a little farther, and he would reach it. He just didn’t want to yet.

Rei must have sensed this, for he let the pause drag out, then stroked a gentle hand along the reddened skin of Haru’s ass. “Look at you, all painted and beautiful. All spread apart and held open for me. Do you want me to fuck you, my pretty little slut?” Haru answered with a moan. He knew Rei wasn’t looking for words, wasn’t looking for a real response. He just wanted Haru to shatter, and knew that this was the way to get him there. So Haru moaned, and moaned again when Rei flicked at the base of the plug.

“Maybe I should,” Rei said. “Maybe I should use your little hole. That’s the only thing you’re good for, isn’t it? Isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Haru whined. “Use me, fuck me, do whatever you want. Please.”

“Why?” At first, Haru didn’t understand the question. But then he realized what Rei was after and moaned again, putting on a bit of a show this time.

“Because I’m yours,” he said. “I’m your toy, your little slut. Please, use me.”

“Good boy,” Rei purred, and in one rough movement, he pulled out the plug. Haru gasped at the sensation, and then again at Rei plunging in two fingers. “You’re twitching,” Rei purred. “Do you want to come?”

“N-no,” Haru said, a little too strained.

“Why not? Doesn’t my pretty little slut want to feel good?”

“Because you haven’t told me I can,” Haru managed at last. Rei made a low, approving sound.

“Good,” he said. “Because good boys only come when they’re told they can, isn’t that right? They don’t decide when they get released, they only take what’s given to them.” With that, Rei’s fingers disappeared and the plug returned. Haru groaned his disapproval, but Rei just chuckled darkly. “Turn over for me, pet,” he murmured.

Haru began to do as he was told. The silken rope connecting his wrists to the headboard had enough slack that he was able to twist. But maneuvering without the use of his hands felt impossible. Still, Rei had set him a task and he would be damned if he would prove himself incapable of taking whatever Rei threw his way. He twisted and struggled and writhed until finally he flopped onto his back and looked up to meet Rei’s impassive gaze. Rei dragged his eyes slowly and heavily down Haru’s frame, from his mussed hair and flushed cheeks all the way down his chest to where his cock lay caged and twitching against his stomach.

“Look at you,” Rei whispered. “My little Haruka. So pretty for me. So dirty. You want this, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Haru moaned.

“You want to be tied up? You want to be used, controlled, told when you can come and when you can’t?”

“Yes.”

“Disgusting.”

Haru whined, the words cutting like a razor so sharp he didn’t feel it until it started to bleed. Rei smiled and reached out a tender hand to cup his cheek. The hand, with those long, long fingers, trailed down until they reached a nipple. For a moment, it was a caress. Then he pinched and twisted cruelly, leaving Haru arching and panting and whining for more. He did the same to the other nipple, pulling and twisting and pinching until Haru’s eyes screwed shut and he didn’t notice Rei moving. That is, until the vibrations from the plug ramped up. Rei seized Haru’s ankles and pushed them up near his hips, leaving Haru more exposed than he had been before. Haru gathered himself enough to peel his eyes open, only to screw them shut at what he saw.

Rei had the crop again. He tested it against his hands a few times. Haru didn’t want to watch, didn’t want to see the whip as it whistled through the air and landed just between his balls and the base of the plug. He sobbed something like a word, but he wasn’t sure what word it was supposed to be.

“You’re going to come like this,” Rei said. Haru’s eyes snapped open.

“I can’t,” he said, looking down at the cage.

“I didn’t mean like that,” Rei told him. He smoothed a hand up Haru’s side. “You’re going to come dry on this plug, and then you’re going to call me by the right name. Understood?”

“U-understood,” Haru said. He was just the smallest bit afraid, and Rei must have seen it in his eyes, for he paused.

“Color?” he asked so softly Haru almost didn’t hear. He knew Rei didn’t want a snap answer, so he stopped and thought about it for a moment.

“Green.”

“Good slut.” The crop whistled through the air and came down across his thigh. Haru howled, arching off the bed. It was one thing for Rei to whip him across the ass, where he expected it. But other places? Places where it would leave marks that he could see, that he could touch and prod and remember this by? This was something they had only discussed, never tried. Rei reached down and twisted the plug, pressing it against his prostate. The crop came down again, this time on a nipple, and Haru keened.

“Please,” Haru cried, and Rei twisted the plug again.

“Please, what?”

“Please-” Haru stopped himself. He almost did it, almost ruined his own game.

“What do you want, my beautiful whore?” asked Rei, in the sweetest voice. Haru wanted to tell him, wanted the whole thing to be over. The pleasure was mounting in his stomach, the world building higher and higher and tighter and tighter until Haru’s head was spinning.

“I-”

“Speak.”

“Fuck!” It was all Haru could get out, as fire and lightning shivered up and down his body. He had never felt anything like this. It was an orgasm, sure, but it was so much more than that. And it didn’t stop. It kept going, and going, and it hurt. Haru wriggled around and whined, clutching at the ropes tying his hands, but nothing could give him relief.

When it finally subsided, Haru lay panting and buzzing and Rei looked down at him with sweet approval in his eyes.

“One,” he said, and Haru whined.

“Please,” he sobbed.

“Please, what?” Haru knew he wouldn’t get away with not answering this time. So he did the only thing he could think of to save himself.

“Please, use me, _sir._ ”

“Oh,” purred Rei, “what a good boy. Was that so difficult?” Haru just sobbed in response. Rei reached down and twisted the plug again, watching impassively as Haru twitched away from the feeling. He smoothed a hand up Haru’s hip, then eased the plug out to its widest point. Haru whined and bucked his hips, trying to get something - anything - but Rei just held him steady.

“Please, sir,” he said.

“But I’m doing what you wanted,” Rei said, voice full of false innocence. “I’m using you. Isn’t that what my little toy wanted?”

“Please, sir, please fuck me.”

“Well, since you asked so sweetly…” Rei moved to kneel on the bed, and Haru had just enough wherewithal to notice that he was still fully dressed. It was heady, knowing that he was such a mess, and Rei hadn’t even unbuttoned his shirt. Rei seized the bar spreading his ankles and lifted it into the air, forcing Haru to slide down the bed somewhat as his feet were pulled away from the mattress. Rei pushed the bar until Haru’s knees were pressed against his chest. He licked his lips at the sight of Haru, spread and bound and red. He looked a mess, he knew, but something in that mess caught Rei’s approval.

Rei pulled at the plug, dragging it out slowly. Then with one hand still holding the bar, he used the other to unbutton his pants.

Rei had a pretty cock. Just like the rest of him, it was well-put-together and attractive. But more than the look of it, it was the perfect size and shape that when Rei placed the tip at Haru’s entrance and pushed in with one slow thrust, Haru could hardly breathe. Rei hardly gave him a moment to catch the breath that had escaped him before he was thrusting.

“So tight, still?” Rei asked him. “Like you were built for me, my pretty thing. Your greedy little hole doesn’t want me to let go, does it?”  
  


“No, sir,” Haru babbled. “Please, sir.”

“Please what?”

“I-” Haru realized with a start that he was tearing up. “I don’t know,” he said. “Just. Please.”

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you, pet,” Rei said in that sweet, soothing voice of his. “What is your color, Haruka?”

“It’s green, fuck it’s green, just-”

“Okay,” Rei said, still soft and sweet. “Okay. I’m going to fuck you now, okay? I’m going to give you what you want, don’t worry. But I need you to do something for me, first. Can you?”

“Wha- what is it?” Haru asked. He was getting behind comprehension, beyond words and their meanings.

“I need you to make me come, okay, pet? Can you do that for me?” Rei brushed his free hand against Haru’s thigh, pressing down where the crop had left its mark. Haru whined, felt himself twitch and tighten, and Rei groaned. “Yes, baby, just like that,” he said. “That’s it, my love, I’m going to use you, just like the little toy you are. Just a little come hole, aren’t you?”

Rei must have been closer than Haru had thought, less controlled than he seemed, for his thrusts were already getting erratic. Haru hiccuped and sobbed through each one, unable to control the pleasure mounting endlessly within him, unable to do anything but hold on to the rope and close his eyes and _feel_.

When Rei came, Haru almost missed it. The hand not still holding the spreader bar clutched at Haru’s hip, nails digging into skin and leaving their marks where Haru would see them for at least another day to come. Haru ripped his eyes open to see Rei’s beautiful face twist with pleasure, his control crack and his eyes fill with love. It almost made up for the fact that Haru himself couldn’t come again, couldn’t quite get there.

When Rei opened his eyes again, they were filled with a dark fire. He pulled slowly out of Haru, staring at the place where his come dripped slowly down Haru’s ass. He lowered Haru’s feet to the mattress and looked him up and down.

“Well, now, pet,” he said. “How do you want to come?”

Haru was beyond answering that question. He could barely even comprehend that Rei had asked him something in the first place. But Rei took mercy on him, it seemed, for the next thing he knew, Rei was pulling a thin silver chain from around his neck, a key dangling from the end. He unlocked the cage, and all at once Haru was arching off the bed. He had never felt so hard in his life, so desperate to come. He sobbed, scrabbling at the head board and the ropes and anything he could reach, looking for any way to touch himself even as his hips thrust into empty air.

“Shh.” Rei’s hand came down on Haru’s hip soft as a kiss. He stroked his thumb along the hipbone and Haru opened the eyes he hadn’t even realized he had shut. He found Rei, perfect, beautiful Rei, smiling down at him. Then Rei’s head lowered and those perfectly-formed lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

It didn’t last long. As much as the still-rational part of Haru’s brain wanted to enjoy Rei giving him a blowjob, there wasn’t much of that part left. Of what remained, part was devoted to remembering to breathe and the rest was chasing whatever pleasure it could find. When he came, it was the crest of a wave he had been riding higher and higher for more heartbeats than he could count. He screamed, hips thrusting wildly, probably coking Rei, but he couldn’t bring himself to be concerned about that just yet. He had just as much awareness to see Rei swallow and lick his lips deviously before his vision went white and he saw no more.

Time and space didn’t matter anymore in the tingly, warm place where his orgasm left him. He wasn’t Haru, wasn’t a body or a soul. He didn’t have to think, didn’t have to be. All that was was the white space where he floated, adrift.

He came to already in the tub, cuddled up against Rei’s chest. Rei was humming something, some familiar tune that Haru didn’t have the brainpower to name. He made some vague noise, and the humming stopped.

“Hey, beautiful,” Rei said, a smile in his voice. Rei’s fingers trailed a path up Haru’s spine and back down again, and Haru hummed, content.

“Hey yourself,” he croaked. He frowned and tried again, this time, “How long was I gone?”

“Just a couple of minutes,” Rei said. “I think maybe fifteen or so? Long enough for me to get you untied and cleaned off.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Rei nudged a knuckle under Haru’s chin to get him to look up. Those beautiful eyes and that beautiful face and those beautiful lips were smiling at him. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you.” Haru didn’t say it often. There was too much to sum up in three little words, and anyway, it was a phrase he had difficulty with. But Rei deserved it every time he could manage it, so he said it again. “I love you.”

From the look in Rei’s eyes, Haru knew he understood exactly what Haru was trying to say.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)   
>  [Naughty Tumblr](http://verymuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
